Reasons to be cheerful
by MCmondo
Summary: Tony seems too happy one morning. McGee suspects mischief is afoot. Tiva one-shot


**Just a cheeky one shot. Fluffy Tivaness. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

''Ok, Tony!'' McGee had tried to ignore the senior field agent's mischievous grin as he sat behind his desk across the bullpen. But found the task impossible. The fact that Ziva hadn't asked about it meant that she must have witnessed whatever prank had been carried out. ''It's way too early for you to be in a good mood. Have you done something to my computer or something?'' He asked as he lifted his keyboard to examine 's smirk faded slightly as he stopped his cheerful whistling and looked at the computer-tech with a furrowed brow.

''Is pissing you off the only thing that could make me happy, McParanoid?'' The older agent shot back.

McGee considered that for a second too long. ''Yes.'' He replied in a sure voice. ''Well…usually anyway.''

Tony scoffed. ''Well I think you're forgetting some of us actually _have_ lives, Tim. Ones that involve being cheerful in the morning.''

Oh lord. Tim knew what that meant. But before he could comment further, Ziva seemed to have had the same revelation as him. ''You are usually only this 'cheerful' in the mornings after you have engaged in certain…activities at night.''

At that comment, the Italian chuckled and met her eyes. ''I can see why you'd jump to that conclusion. With me being me and all.'' He stated confidently as he showcased his body with his hands. ''But I can assure you, Miss David, that sex isn't behind this.'' She simply scoffed at that in her usual _yeah right_ manor.

''Then you _have_ done something to my computer.'' McGee stated as if it was the only alternative. Which, in his mind, it was. Either that or Tony knew an embarrassing secret about someone. But he would have almost definitely brought that up by now.

''All right, if you must know…'' DiNozzo said as if he was surrendering a piece of valuable information, ''…I _did_ spend the evening with a certain…lady friend last night.'' At that confession Ziva's head snapped back up from the report on her desk.

McGee simply rolled his eyes. ''Thank god!'' He exclaimed with relief. That means everything on his desk was intact. ''So you're just happy because you had-''

''I never said anything about sex!'' Tony interrupted indignantly. ''Although the sex was pretty good.'' He tilted his head to the side and stared into the distance as he remembered that sweaty chapter of his previous night but didn't fail to notice Ziva's raised eyebrows at that comment. ''What I mean is…I'm not happy _just_ because of the sex, you know? This girl is…pretty special.''

McGee was genuinely surprised. ''Special enough to put you in a good mood at 7am? Don't let this one go, Tony.''

''Oh I don't plan to, McGoo. Like I said…this woman's pretty great.'' His eyes went distant again as he thought about the woman in question.

''Great in what way?'' Ziva asked innocently and with perhaps a hint of jealousy.

Tony gave her a confused look. ''You want details about our love making?'' He asked with a furrowed brow.

''Love making?'' McGee repeated with a look of shocked horror on his face. Who was this man and what had he done with Anthony DiNozzo?

Ziva rolled her eyes. ''About _her,_ Tony. Not about your bedroom activities.'' She clarified.

He held her gaze for a few intense moments before replying, ''Well she's obviously _smoking_ hot.'' He said with enthusiasm.

'' _Obviously._ ''Ziva echoed with another eye roll.

''But she's also beautiful.'' He said in a more serious tone. ''Like, drop dead gorgeous. Even if she doesn't put on any make up, I'm captivated by her.''

''Wow.'' McGee inserted in disbelief. Someone had clearly captured their companion's heart.

''We just kinda click, you know?'' Tony continued. ''She's just so unique and easy-going. If I had to sum her up in one word, Ziva?'' He met her gaze again before concluding the description of his new-found lover. ''Indescribable.'' He finally finished, with a typically charming wink. The partners shared a loaded look for longer than appropriate, but their colleague didn't seem to notice as he returned his focus to his computer monitor.

''Well I'm glad we cleared that up.'' McGee expressed with a nod of approval. ''I suppose we'll be seeing a lot more of your cheerful side from now on then?''

Tony grinned, his eyes still locked with Ziva's. ''Oh yeah.'' He confirmed with a nod of his own. ''You better get used to it, probie.''

''And _you_ better grab your gear, DiNozzo.'' The gruff voice of their boss brought an abrupt end to the original conversation. ''Gotta dead petty officer in Georgetown. McGee with me.'' He commanded, leaving no room for argument. ''You two, take the truck.'' He added as he chucked the keys to his senior field agent.

''On your six, boss.'' Tony replied as he caught the keys and shouldered his backpack. However Gibbs had already set off on his journey to the elevator, McGee in tow, and clearly wasn't planning on waiting up for the dynamic duo anytime soon.

''Ok- we'll get the next one, boss. It's fine. Meet you there.'' He called after the silver haired ex-sniper before turning to see his now standing and 'geared up' partner. ''Our commander and chief isn't taking any crap today. Must've got a splinter from his boat last night or something.''

Ziva hummed in acknowledgement as they fell into a synchronized stride towards the elevator. ''I guess he did not have a night as pleasant as yours.''

Tony made a face of pure disgust as he punched the 'down' button. ''You had to paint the picture in my head?'' He accused.

''Well something needs to stop you from being distracted by _indescribable_ women at work.'' She shot back, repeating his earlier summary of his lover.

''And you think the best way to put me off is to plant the image of our boss having sex in my brain?'' He asked with a wince as the doors opened to reveal an empty car.

''Well it worked, did it not?'' She quizzed him as they stepped into the elevator, knowing full well that it had.

He seemed to consider that question for a moment. ''Yeah, kinda.'' He conceded.

The doors closed and, almost as soon as their decent began, Ziva reached out and hit the emergency stop button. Tony turned to her to see her expression was now one of open affection. He knew he didn't have to worry about being caught with is hand in the cookie jar, not when they were in their own little metal box, so he took advantage of that. Holding her face between his hands, he leant down and kissed her softly, hoping she would feel the sheer adoration he poured into the move. Her indulgence in the kiss, and the fact her affectionate expression had turned to something that could easily be read as loving after he pulled back, suggested she did.

''The sex was _pretty good?''_ She quoted with a raised eyebrow. Her face suggesting she was a bit angry but her tone saying otherwise.

Tony winced slightly. ''Yeah…'' He drew out his reply at the memory of his earlier blabbering. ''Sorry about that. I know I promised not to get too chatty about this.'' He said apologetically as he waved a finger between them, signaling what he meant by 'this'.

'' _Indescribable?''_ Ziva repeated again but this time with a hint of a smile.

''I meant that in an entirely good way, Ziva.'' He assured her. ''Well _mostly_ goo-'' She cut him off with a finger over his lips. Effectively shushing him.

''Did you mean what you said?'' She then asked, treating him to her private bedroom voice.

His brow furrowed as he remembered his appraisal of his 'lady friend' earlier. ''Which part?'' He wanted to clarify, just in case he accidentally said anything bad.

''Any of it.'' She elaborated for him.

He was pretty sure everything he said was positive so went ahead and bit the proverbial bullet. Though, with Ziva involved, _real_ bullets could get involved if things get heated. ''Every word.'' He told her quietly as he brushed some stray curls from her face and cupped her cheek. Her eyes became shiny with what could have been unshed tears, but Tony knew she wouldn't cry. She raised up to initiate a kiss herself this time. He met her halfway. After all, he really couldn't get enough of this woman.

''For what it is worth, Tony. You are pretty special as well.'' She told him softly and with no hint of teasing.

But Tony was still Tony of course. ''Special as in…cuckoo's nest?'' He asked with what seemed like genuine insecurity.

Her smile became full at his usual antics. ''You know what I mean. Unless you were calling _me_ cuckoo's clock earlier?'' She asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

He gave her a trademark toothy grin. ''Nest.'' He corrected. At the sight of her rolling her eyes he quickly added. ''But the 'cuckoo' bit is what matters I guess. And _no_ , I was not calling you crazy earlier.''

''I know.'' She returned to her intimate expression and private voice. ''Just try not to get carried away at work. Please? I am still not ready for everyone to know.'' She asked with a light pat to his chest.

Tony's face softened further. ''Ok.'' He vowed before lifting her hand to his mouth and lightly kissing it. ''But you _did_ ask me to describe my mystery woman in front of McThird-wheel.'' He accused without any real bite.

She conceded that with a shrug of her shoulder. ''It is what he would expect me to do, yes? Besides I was curious about…where you stand with this.''

''I stand right here. Next to you. All the way.'' He responded without hesitation and with absolute certainty.

Her eyes grew dangerously wet at his apparent commitment to her. ''Then we are both on the same page, yes?'' She stated, unsure of whether she got that idiom correct. He simply nodded before she gave him another soft kiss. ''My place. Tonight. I will cook. That is if we are not working all night.''

''It's a date, sweetcheeks.'' He confirmed with a wink.

And with that she pressed the emergency stop button again and they embarked upon their journey once more. Their elevator continued downward but their hopes of achieving happiness together rose with every day that passed.


End file.
